Noel : moment d'espoir
by dexash
Summary: Un petit Oneshot de Noel, avant de partir dans ma famille. Je reviendrais dans le courant de la semaine prochaine...D'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes A bientôt


« Chéri…Chéri… » Héléa réveilla Ronon.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va pas ? »

Elle rit. C'était étonnant de voir ce grand guerrier être aussi attentionné et inquiet. Depuis huit mois et demie, il la couvait. Mais là…

« Je .. je crois que c'est le moment… »

« Non ! Pas déjà ? Mais il reste encore deux semaines ! »

« Du calme ! Tu peux appeler l infirmerie et leur dire que j'arrive… ? »

« Bien sur ! De toute façon, je viens avec toi. »

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, et pendant que l'infirmière de garde examinait Héléa, Ronon courait prévenir les autres.

_Tout plutôt que de rester à attendre…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient là. Ethan, lui aussi futur papa, tentait de calmer Ronon. Non loin, Teyla, elle aussi enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, souriait.

De l'autre côté du couloir, John et Rodney. Carson, le dernier, arriva en courant, la blouse à moitié enfilée. Sans un mot il entra dans l'infirmerie et courut se laver les mains. Quelques minutes après, il ressortit, et attrapa Ronon par le bras.

« Allez viens ici, toi ! Elle va avoir besoin de toi… »

« Moi ? Mais, euh…. »

Teyla et Elizabeth n'en purent plus et éclatèrent de rire.

« Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas voir naître ton bébé ? Et puis, elle va souffrir…Et c'est toi qui l'a mise dans cet état mon cher » termina Teyla.

Pas trop rassuré, Ronon entra à la suite de Carson, qui lui indiqua le seul box fermé.

Quand elle le vit arriver, Héléa sourit. Une contraction la fit gémir.

« Bon, Héléa, ce n'est pas ton premier bébé, donc tu connais… »

Héléa sourit.

« Oui, mais ça n'avait pas été aussi rapide, la progression de la douleur… Ayeuh…»

« Un premier accouchement est toujours plus long, mais il est vrai que ça va extrêmement vite. » Le médecin repartit.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu le médecin revienne.

« Alors Héléa, Prête ? »

« Il le faut bien, non ? »

Dehors tout était calme. Enfin presque. Entendant Héléa, gémir, puis crier, les hommes blanchirent.

Teyla et Liz se regardèrent, les yeux rieurs, puis Teyla ouvrit grand les yeux. Liz lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel Teyla répondit par un simple hochement de tête, avant de grimacer. Cet échange silencieux était passé inaperçu. Li se leva et entra un instant dans l'infirmerie. Quand elle ressortit, Teyla se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? »

« Euh, je crois qu'on va avoir deux nouveaux habitants sur Atlantis pour Noël… »

« Hein ? Mais, mais…je croyais…deux semaines…»

Liz emmena la jeune athosienne à l'intérieur, avant de ressortir.

« John, va chercher le Dr Johnson ! »

Le militaire partit en courant.

Carson abandonna un instant Ronon et Héléa, avant de tirer légèrement le rideau à la tête du lit d'Héléa. Tournant la tête, elle vit que Teyla état couchée dans le lit voisin.

« Copieuse ! » fit gentiment Héléa.

Teyla fit la grimace.

« Je reviens » souffla Ronon à Héléa. « Ca va aller ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, et le Runner disparut.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent quelques secondes, entrecoupées de contractions. Quand Carson revint, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Décidément ces deux-là. Elles sont en train d'accoucher, et elles discutent comme si elles étaient autour d'un café. Ce sont vraiment deux grandes guerrières…habituées à la souffrance._

« Bon, les filles, ça suffit! Concentrez vous un peu … Je vais commencer par Héléa»

Il tira le rideau et chacune des deux femmes fut rejointe par son conjoint.

Héléa se crispa sous l'effet des contractions de plus en violentes.

Plantant ses ongles dans la main de Ronon, elle siffla, d'une voix blanche, mais dangereusement calme : « Chéri, à notre prochain entraînement, tu vas souffrir. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu vas pas me toucher avant un bon moment ! »

Un peu affolé, Ronon jeta un œil à l'infirmière qui était de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se retenait de sourire, feignant un intérêt extrême pour les écrans de contrôle. Il n'avait jamais vu Héléa dans cet état.

A côté, Lorne ne valait pas mieux.

« Tu me toucheras plus ! » grondait à son tour Teyla.

Carson était intérieurement mort de rire. Outre la joie d'avoir de bébés à mettre au monde au lieu de déclarer des décès, comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, la panique des deux futurs papas donnait vraiment à rire.

L'accouchement de Teyla fut plus long, aussi ce furent deux petits garçons que mit au monde Carson. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent deux papas attendris, joyeux , et déjà gateux, qui se montrèrent à la porte de l'infirmerie avec chacun un bébé emmitouflé dans les bras.

Elizabeth sourit, mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Les deux premiers bébés atlantes… » souffla John.

« Les deux premiers garçons… » rajouta Carson. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien pour les deux mamans, il venait récupérer les deux bouts de chou.

Les deux infirmières tirèrent un pan de rideau pour que les deux hommes puissent entrer.

Héléa avait toujours les yeux fermés. Personne n'était revenu. Son bébé allait-il bien ? Le rideau frémit, et Ronon parut. Il portait un bébé dans les bras.

_Notre bébé ?!_

Il lui mit son fils dans les bras avant de l'embrasser doucement, et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Bravo, chérie…T'as fait du bon travail. Regarde il a tes yeux ! » souffla Ronon.

« Salut toi ! » fit Héléa émerveillée, en voyant son fils ouvrir les yeux.

Héléa riait et pleurait à la fois.

Ronon l'enlaça, et regardant son fils, posa le menton sur les cheveux d'Héléa. Il soupira.

_Si on m'avait dit y a huit ans, qu'un jour je retrouverai l'amour, et une famille…_

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Héléa souffla doucement : « notre famille…Tu as choisi un prénom, finalement ? »

L'ex-Runner haussa les épaules.

« Non. Mais…» poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire , « pourquoi on ne l'appellerait pas comme ses grands-pères ? »

En effet, les pères de Ronon et Héléa portaient les mêmes prénoms…

« Bonjour, Kaïlan… » fit Héléa, doucement. « Je voudrais lui donner un second prénom… »

Ronon haussa un sourcil.

« Ethan… Car sans lui, je serai encore Runner, on ne se serait pas retrouvés… »

Il acquiesça.

Carson passa discrètement la tête par un pan du rideau.

« Héléa, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Carson. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Alors, comment va s'appeler ce futur guerrier ? »

« Kaïlan Ethan Dex. »

Carson sourit. Il savait lui, que le second prénom du fils de Teyla était Ronon.

« Tu te sens le courage de voir tout le monde ? »

Héléa acquiesça.

« Ok. »

Carson ressortit et alla voir le reste de la bande : John, Rodney, Elizabeth, Radek et Laura se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Deux infirmières se tenaient près des lits, pour tirer les rideaux.

« Alors ? Alors ?»

« Alors, tout va bien ! Mes amis, je vous présente Kaïlan Ethan Dex » L'infirmière tira le rideau qui cachait Ronon et sa famille.

« Et Evan Ronon Lorne. » Second rideau de tiré.

A l'énoncé de son prénom, Ethan avait sursauté, Teyla avait souri. Ronon avait quand à lui ouvert de grands yeux et tourné la tête vers l'autre couple.

Les deux jeunes mamans se sourirent, heureuses.

Quand tout le monde eut embrassé les mamans, et les bébés, Héléa voulut prendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas si vous la savez, mais dans les coutumes satédiennes, on peut nommer autant de parrains et marraines que l'on souhaite. Nous voulions donc vous demander si tous les six, vous vouliez bien êtres ses parrains et marraines. »

Personne ne répondit, excepté Teyla : « Copieuse ! Je voulais leur demander la même chose ! »

Elles s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau, et éclatèrent de rire.

« Alors ? » lancèrent les deux nouveaux papas au même instant.

« Oui ! »

« Bien sur ! »

« Naturellement ! »

Ils répondirent tous a la fois.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis Carson se dit qu'il était temps de laisser les jeunes mamans se reposer.

« Bon, teyla et Héléa ont beau être deux grande guerrières, un accouchement, c'est éprouvant. Il est de les laisser. Vous reviendrez demain ! »

« OK. Mais auparavant, j'ai une question importante » fit John.

« Oui ? »

« Lequel est l'ainé ? »

« Kaïlan. Maintenant zou ! Du balai !»

Tous sortirent, laissant les deux petites familles.

Et plus loin, sur le continent, une vielle femme souriait. Elle leur avait prédit que leurs enfants seraient des garçons nés à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

Et tous les atlantes se préparaient en ce 24 décembre, à célébrer Noël à leur façon, le cœur plein de joie et d'espoir apporté par ces deux petits garçons.

_Voilà, ma fin est ratée. Mais puisque les coutumes terriennes sont exportées sur Atlantis, pourquoi pas Noel ? De plus, même s'il peut sembler inconscient de vouloir élever des enfants dans l'univers ou ils vivent, les enfants représentent à la fois l'insouciance et la joie, et l'espoir d'un futur heureux, pour tous…_

_Joyeux Noel, avec quelques heures d avance_

_Passez de bonnes fêtes_

_Atchoum_

_PS : le seul cadeau que je demande ce sont des reviews (excepté de la part de Syla qui sait déjà ce que je veux ;D )_


End file.
